


Season 1

by SuicidalClock



Series: ValeDale [1]
Category: RWBY, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Murder Mystery, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalClock/pseuds/SuicidalClock
Summary: Yang Xiao Long discovers her love for football, and her teacher... After a teenager was murdered within the small town of ValeDale, a group of teenagers, the jock Yang, half-sister Ruby, the new girl Weiss, and the bookworm Blake try to unravel the evil lurking within the small town of ValeDale.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: ValeDale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Season 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At BeaconDale High, Ruby, Yang, Blake and new girl Weiss wrestle with clashing desires while coping with a fellow student's tragic death.

_Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world... Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer though, and you'll start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is ValeDale_

A red convertible car drives a straight road, forward to its destination. Dead trees with little samples of leaves and a clear day. Only two passengers seated.

_And our story begins, I guess, what the Arkos did in this summer._

A foot stepped out of the convertible wearing black sneakers. They've arrived a spot where the view was breathtaking. The river sparkled with the reflection of the sun. 

_On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos drove out to BitterWaters River for an early morning boat ride._

Pyrrha turned to Jaune, "Are you scared, Jaune?" 

Jaune looked at her and shook his head with a smile.

* * *

A yellow boat traveled along the steady waves of the river. Pyrrha manuvered the boat with its paddles on either side.

Time passes and the morning turns into a disaster. Thunders crash down to earth and the skies were filled with dark clouds. Rain poured down everywhere. 

_The next thing we know happened for sure is that Scarlet who was leading BeaconDale's Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Jaune by the river's shore._

Sage lowered his binoculars in shock as he stared at Jaune's wet body shaking with fear.

"Pyrrha..." was what he said. 

* * *

A police patrol boat skimmed through the waters of the river. The fog was heavy and the humidity was forceful.

On the boat Jaune, his parents and a few cops were aboard. A cop threw a hook.

_ValeDale Police dragged Bitterwaters River for Pyrrha's body, but never found it._

Jaune's mom cross her arms over her chest, "If she's dead, Jayon, I hope in those last moments she suffered drowning." 

* * *

Blake stood infront of her mirror wearing her black laced bra and jeans. Sun laid on her bed. 

"Any thoughts for Yang Xiao Long, captain of the football team?" Sun teased. A hand propped up to support his head. 

"Going after Yang was my plan all summer, " She replied. 

"This summer was a total bum-" Sun ended his sentence and shot up from the bed, "Look at Yang." 

Blake raised an eyebrow and check out her room window to see Yang's 8-pack abs. 

"Forget taking that date and go ahead grab those dragon horns for fun" Sun purred. 

Blake chuckled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Blake and Yang had their successful date. Blake learned that there was a dance happening at ValeDale High, and a new student who was the mystery girl that Yang literally almost made her a third wheel in their date.

She was certainly going to that dance with Yang.

Blake is sitting at a table outside of school. It was lunch time and a bright sunny day, talking with her friends were making it up from last night. 

* * *

"Yo Xiao Long!" Yang turned to the voice. Her best friend, Neptune, running towards Yang.

Yang smiled and winked at him. She closed her locker door and he'd walked beside her. Dodging everyone in the hallway.

Neptune slung an arm around her shoulders, "Whaddya do this summer?" 

"Construction work and shit." 

"You're ripped!"

"Yep, from all that hardwork." 

"Dude, you gotta tell me your workout routines." 

"Lifting up metal bars, running for bricks and y'know the usual for a construction worker." 

"No way dude, tell me you drink protein shakes before the work!"

Neptune got a shrug and a smile from Yang. Not answering him completely.

Someone patted her back. Another friend of Yang's. It was Sage. 

A teasing grin from the guy, "Did you tap some cougar ass this summer?" 

"Y'know what, that sounds like a dream, " Yang turned around and walked backwards, "I'll catch up to you lads soon." 

Sage and Neptune gave her curt nods.

"Goodbye Yang, " Sage said.

When Yang was out of view the boys looked at eachother. 

"She totally did it, " They both said in unison.

* * *

"I gave the world to Pyrrha. She will and always be my soulmate in my life, which is why I loved her, and I would do anything to support him, myself and you all. Thank you all." Jaune smiled at his audience. Cinder side-hugged him as she waved at the cheering students. 

Yang looked at Miss. GoodWitch's eyes and winced at her gaze. Miss. GoodWitch sighed and looked forward to the front, applauding at the two.

* * *

Weiss and Blake walked down the hallway. Having a conversation when Sun Wukong snooped in between them.

"And... A gay bar called Green Grass, friday BBQ steakouts, free drinks on Monday and Saturday nights... Thank Gods for Fox, " Said Sun. He hugged Blake.

Blake smiled at Weiss and Sun, "Weiss Schnee, meet Sun Wukong, Sun Wukong-" Weiss cut her off.

"Thank god you have a gay best friend..." Weiss said, "Let's be friends." She added. 

"Um, Is it true what people say about your father?" 

Blake's lips formed a straight line. 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ten minutes in and already have a head ache." 

* * *

"Hey um, coach?" Yang stepped in his office.

Mr. Cott looked up from his papers, "Yes Miss Xiao Long?" 

Yang rubbed the back of her neck, "I was wondering if I could get another varsity shirt to not being... You know." She waved her hand around. 

Mr. Cott sighed, "The school has a budget. You'll have to wear Pyrrha's varsity." 

Yang opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, "You can't get another varsity." She wanted to disagree with him, "I advise you to go away if you don't want to get kicked off the team." 

Yang knew better and left his office with fustration.

* * *

"ValeDale! ValeDale! Gooo~ Dragons!" Blake and Weiss cheered with their pom-poms, doing various swings in the air. 

The monochrome duo finished her cheer and Cinder sat there with a look on her face. 

"Ladies, where is the heat in this? Where is the sizzle?" Cinder huffed.

Weiss turned to Blake, "Trust me on this" She whispered low. 

Weiss cupped Blake's jaw and pulled her into a kiss. Blake was colored with surprise. 

Cinder, Emerald, and Neo watched them with bored faces. 

Eventually the friends seperated with chests heaving. 

Cinder sighed and handed her clipboard to Neo, "Weiss Schnee, welcome to ValeDale's cheerleading squad." 

Blake put her hands behind her back. She was looking down at the gym's floor.

"Are you seriously doing this? You are one of those bitchy girls in school described percisely." 

Cinder's eye widened and she gripped her skirt, "Tell her what happened with Pyrrha and me!" 

Blake looked up at her with teary eyes, "What you did was _atrocious_! Jaune was there for her!" 

Cinder scowled, "You don't even know me!" 

"I know your family!" 

Weiss grabbed Blake's hand and rubbed her back, "If Blake doesn't join then I'm not joining." 

Cinder did a long sigh, "Jeez, okay! Fine, she's in."

Blake jumped in joy and hugged Weiss. A bit surprised but Weiss glady returned the warm hug back. 

* * *

"Yang..." Raven came out with a bottle of beer on the front porch. Yang looked up to her mom. 

She stopped her push-ups, "Yes?" 

Raven took a sip of her beer, "Coach Cott called me today." Yang put herself in a plank position. 

"So... Have you been thinking about your father's company?" 

"Yes, " Yang grunted as she readjusted herself. 

"Are you lying?" 

Yang stopped doing planks and sat cross-legged on the floor. She looked at Raven, "Yes." She confessed.

Raven hummed and turned back to the house. Leaving Yang with a sweaty body.

* * *

Yang adjusted her bowtie as she walked with Weiss and Blake beside her to the Back-To-School dance. 

"I'm going to get some punch, " Weiss said, "Have fun." She winked at Blake. 

Yang glanced at Glynda sitting on the bench. Blake observed the party, Pyrrha was on the wall a picture of herself in her football uniform, too engrossed of the party's atmosphere that she did not see Yang walk away. 

* * *

"Glynda, I'm not stalking." Yang chuckled and drank her punch. She threw her empty plastic cup to the trash can before sitting next to her. 

"We had a deal Yang..." Glynda pushed up her glasses with one finger. 

Yang drew out a long breath, "I know.. I know." 

"We need to keep ground." 

"Our relationship is a secr-" 

"It's not a secret. It was a mistake I did as a teacher." Glynda cut her off. 

"But the fourth of Jul-" 

"We can't tell anyone." 

Yang sighed and stood up, "Alright, I won't." She held up her hands, surrendering. 

Yang walked away and went to search for Blake.

* * *

"Hey! sorry about that Blake, " Yang said. Blake gave a soft smile. 

People stopped talking and turned to the stage where Jaune is standing on. The spotlight was on him.

"This song is dedicated to Pyrrha. Where we had our first date." 

A band of three. Flynt, Neon and Kobalt. Cheers and applauses were in the room as they set up their instruments in tune. 

Jaune cleared his throat when the cheers died down, "A cover by FNK." 

**"Baby! It's time to make up your mind**."

Yang turned to Blake, "Care to dance?" 

Blake giggled and put her arms around her neck. Yang put her hands on Blake's waist and pulled her closer to her body.

* * *

"So now I am a cheerleader at ValeDale High. I have this fantasy of us being a powercouple or just a couple cause you're on the football team " Blake chuckled nervously. 

"Blake..." Yang swallowed and her throat bobbed slightly. 

"Isn't it impossible to imagine?" Blake asked.

Yang glanced over to Glynda staring at her. She took her hands off her hips. 

Little did you not know. Cinder invited them to her after-party.

* * *

Cinder laughed at the two nervous girls sitting on her couch. The bottle spun on the table and landed on Weiss. 

"Look who's riding the dragon tonight!" Neptune nudged Sage. 

Neon giggled at Weiss's face.

Blake placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod. Weiss nodded back and walked with Yang into the closet.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." 

"We shouldn't be doing this..." Weiss echoed back. 

Yang's breath hitched as Weiss came closer to her. Their lips almost touching from an inch. 

Weiss smirked, "You know you aren't good as I thought when I came here." 

Yang took a deep breath and kissed her deeply. Opening her blouse and unbuttoning her skirt. 

* * *

"Way to go Yang!" Emerald cheered. The freezerburn duo came out the closet with messed up hair and undone clothing. 

"Where's Blake?" Yang asked. 

Cinder came into her view, "She said she wasn't feeling well, so she left." 

Weiss sighed. Yang huffed out a breath. 

* * *

"Blake, I love you and I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, it was just a game or dare... Whatever, " Blake clutched her crossed arms closer to her chest. 

Yang stepped forward and Blake stepped back. 

"Blake..." Yang had teary eyes. Blake shook her head and wiped her tears away with her hand. Running back to her house. Leaving Yang alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sun fell to his knees on the gravel.

"Dude you okay?" asked Neptune. 

Sun stood up on shaky legs and looked at the river. 

"I-It's Pyrrha, " Sun cowered away from her body. Neptune stood there in shock and fear. 

"She was shot, " Neptune added. 

Sun placed a hand on his beating heart.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here Rubes?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked up from her laptop, "Yeah sure sis." 

"Whatcha' doing there?" 

Ruby typed something up, "My novel about Pyrrha Nikos." 

"Ah..." Yang looked outside and then at Ruby, "How is it living with Uncle Qrow?" 

Ruby scoffed, "Bottles around." 

"The man can't pick up after himself." 

The sisters both snickered. 

* * *

_It was the day where they discovered Pyrrha's body in the river and took her out of there._

_Many people came to see the tow of her discovered body out of the water._

_Jaune's family was horrified at the sight of the body._

_Cinder winced at the face of Pyrrha's bloated body._

_Everyone knows Pyrrha was shot in the heart in BeaconDale._

* * *

Riverdale and RWBY are NOT own by me. They're owned by their respective owners. Please show support and love by viewing their wonderful shows.


End file.
